Für Elie
by Nauss
Summary: 1. Le Capitaine John Watson prend le bateau vers les Amériques / 2. John veut se venger parce que Sherlock est un crétin / 3. Mycroft est soûlé par Sherlock / 4. Sherlock sait parfois se montrer attentionné / 5. ... - recueil de 221B Johnlockiens pour l'anniversaire d'Elie Bluebell, mon petit lapin blanc !
1. 221B (1)

**Ma chère Elie,  
Comme quoi, pour les amies, l'imagination et la motivation reviennent :)  
Avec quelques minutes d'avance, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre demain soir à vingt heures :  
Bon anniversaire à toi, mon Petit Lapin Blanc, et des tas de MERCIS pour tout.**

Merci à **Flo'w** pour sa relecture !

Merci à celles d'entre vous qui ont reviewé Thanatos et à celles qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage sur mes histoires plus anciennes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

221B (1)

.

Sur l'immense navire qui naviguait vers les colonies américaines, dont les insurrections récentes exigeaient des soldats britanniques qu'ils aillent y rétablir l'ordre, le Capitaine John Watson était quelque peu maussade.

Il laissait sa famille - parents, sœur, pas de grosses pertes - mais surtout quelques amis et compagnons d'armes qui n'avaient pas été affectés outre-Atlantique. Il aimait l'aventure, il était ravi de traverser un océan pour voir un nouveau territoire. Mais à peine quelques heures que le roulis des vagues l'éloignait du port vers le nouveau continent et déjà sa Londres natale lui manquait. Profond soupir.

Cependant, quand vint l'heure du souper, l'apparition sur scène d'un virtuose du violon paré d'un sobre costume noir cintré vint adoucir ses sombres pensées. Un magicien, en plus du reste, puisqu'il avait apparemment annihilé la capacité de John à arracher son regard de son long corps. De ses fines mains blanches et agiles, ses cheveux qui donnaient envie d'y glisser les doigts, son cou à la longueur indécente et ses pommettes aussi tranchantes que le bleu de ses yeux lorsqu'ils tombèrent incidemment sur lui. Ne le lâchèrent plus.

Plus tard, John découvrit que le violoniste avait lui aussi le mal du pays. Quand, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir dans sa cabine, il se résolut à aller voir si le musicien avait besoin de se faire border.

.

FIN

* * *

 **J'espère que ça t'a plu, Petit Lapin :)**

 **Des bises tous.**

Nauss


	2. 221B (2)

**Hello Elie !** (Allons-y Alonzo ! Pardon V.V) **  
L'absence de "complete" t'a peut-être mis la puce à l'oreille... le titre 221B (1) aussi, qui sait.  
Je pensais attendre ce soir ou demain pour révéler la supercherie, mais je suis impatiente, tellement, je trépigne depuis ce matin pour poster ce second 221B... Alors voici un deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire, petit lapin ! Il y en a 4 en tout (pour l'instant. je me tâte pour savoir s'il y en aura d'autres :3 Ca m'amuse beaucoup d'écrire des 221B, du coup ça me stimule...).  
**

 **D'accord. Je viens de décider qu'il y en aurait plus que quatre, finalement. Alors balancez les mots en B, vous serez ma base pour les cinquième, sixième, et peut-être autres 221B d'anniversaire d'Elie, qui sait !**

Merci à : **Nalou** et **Flo'w** pour leur relecture, **Flo'w** pour le mot en B et **Lanae** pour l'idée de base de cette histoire.

Merci pour vos reviews !

Je vous aime, les gens :)

* * *

221B (2)

.

Inacceptable. Intolérable ! Une croix de plus à ajouter sur le carnet intitulé _Sherlock est un trou du cul_ \- carnet que John avait cessé de tenir au bout d'environ vingt-quatre heures de vie commune avec le détective fou, pour ne pas encourager la destruction de la forêt amazonienne.

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas si important que ça, à dire vrai. Un détail, même, sans doute. D'ailleurs, à force de ruminer et de préparer sa vengeance, qui devait être terrible, John avait peut-être même oublié ce qui était si inacceptable, _d'accord_. Mais ça n'empêchait que quelque chose s'était passé qui méritait une punition.

John prépara donc tout. L'expérience sur laquelle le détective travaillait avec fièvre depuis une semaine trônait sur la table de la cuisine. À portée de mains mal intentionnées. Il n'aurait jamais dû.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Enfin, si, en vérité. Le détective alluma bien son bec bunsen, il se pencha bien sur le ballon qui clapotait paresseusement. Et il fut bien repeint en vert des pieds à la tête lorsque le contenant explosa. Mais quand Sherlock, d'abord ahuri, éclata soudain de rire, ridules au coin des yeux et tête rejetée en arrière, le sentiment pour John de n'avoir jamais rien vu de plus beau n'était, lui, définitivement pas prévu. Et peut-être pas bienvenu.

Foutu retour de boomerang.

.

FIN

* * *

 **En espérant que ce second 221B t'aura plu, Elie !**

 **Des zoubs à tous !**

Nauss


	3. 221B (3)

**Hello again !**

 **Je voulais le poster plus tôt, celui-là, mais pas le temps.**

 **Bon anniv (x3) Elie *coeurs***

Merci à **Nalou** et **Flo'w** pour leur bêta, merci à **Lanae** pour le mot en B (elle m'a pas facilité l'existence :p ).

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

221B (3)

.

Mr et Mrs Holmes auraient dû payer des leçons de théâtre à leur cadet. C'est du moins ce que pense Mycroft Holmes, vingt ans plus tard. Ce qu'il pense, pour être exact, c'est qu'ils auraient certainement dû l'encourager à en faire un métier. Parce que William Sherlock Scott Holmes n'a certainement jamais eu besoin d'apprendre à faire la comédie. Oh que non.

L'aîné de la fratrie serre les dents face à son frère gesticulant, clamant la tragédie qui lui sert de vie, contrainte et supervisée par son _ennemi juré._ Bon sang, Mycroft lui a seulement demandé d'envoyer un message à leurs parents pour les rassurer sur la continuation de son existence. Pourquoi Sherlock se sent-il obligé d'en faire un scandale !?

Et si le docteur Watson voulait bien s'abstenir de regarder son frère cadet comme s'il était la seule et unique merveille du monde qui supplanterait toutes les autres, ce qui avait la très nocive tendance à légitimer Sherlock dans son attitude de gosse capricieux, ce serait plutôt agréable.

En vérité, Sherlock, enfant, a bien joué dans une pièce pour l'école. La fête, le vin et la vigne ne sont peut-être pas son fort, mais ses boucles noires n'étaient pas sa seule similitude avec son rôle : car, comme Dieu de la Tragédie et du Théâtre, il fait assurément de l'ombre à Bacchus.

.

FIN

* * *

 **J'espère que ça t'a plu, Petit Lapin !**

 **Bises !**

Nauss

[Édit : grâce à Élie et à laylou-miimi, j'ai appris que Sherlock était le cadet et non pas le Benjamin de sa famille. J'étais convaincue que Eurus était entre Sherlock et Mycroft. J'ai corrigé, du coup.]


	4. 221B (4)

**Et sinon, ayant une perception du temps assez singulière, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de poster ce quatrième 221B dans la même journée que le précédent.**

Merci à **Flo'w et Nalou** pour leur relecture. Merci à vous pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

221B (4)

.

C'était rare mais, parfois, quand John rentrait de la clinique, la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et il s'en échappait une atmosphère tamisée, humide et chaude.

Dans ces cas-là, il laissait un sourire tendre étirer ses lèvres. Il posait sac, veste et chaussures dans l'entrée, se dirigeait vers la cuisine, lançait la bouilloire, versait l'eau frémissante sur un sachet d'Earl Grey, puis transportait tasse et satisfaction jusqu'à l'antre accueillante, doucement sombre qui l'attendait.

Après avoir laissé la tasse sur le rebord en faïence blanche, il se dévêtissait tranquillement, abandonnant, pour une fois, pull et pantalon en tas sur le tapis de bain, roulant des épaules pour sentir son corps à nouveau après une journée à avoir réfléchi minutieusement à des symptômes et utilisé ses membres comme des outils de labeur pour traiter corps et esprits souffrants. Déjà, il se sentait moins tendu alors qu'il n'était même pas entré dans l'eau. Rapidement, cette dernière, chaude à souhait, se refermait sur lui et il soupirait d'aise.

C'était rare que son petit-ami sorte de son état d'aromantisme chronique pour lui offrir ce type d'attention, mais John savait le savourer. Plus rarement encore, Sherlock le rejoignait. Ce soir était pourtant un de ces soirs où John était plus que ravi de s'ajuster au confinement auquel les contraignait la taille de leur baignoire.

.

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Des bisous

Nauss


	5. 221B (5)

**Bonjour chère Elie (bon anniv x 5), bonjour tous !**

 **MERCI pour tous vos adorables retours sur les précédents 221B.**

 **Le mot d'aujourd'hui a été suggéré par laylou-miimi, merci à elle ;)**

 **Et mes super bêtas d'amour : Flo'w et Nalou ! Je vous coeurs.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

221B (5)

.

"Je ne comprends pas.

\- On ne te demande pas de comprendre, Sherlock.

\- … John, c'est de moi que nous parlons.

\- D'accord. Et ?

\- Comment voudrais-tu que j'accepte l'idée de ne pas comprendre ?

\- En partant du principe que ça ne te concerne pas ?

\- Je suis à peu près certain de ne pas voir en quoi le fait que ça me concerne ou non et celui de ne pas comprendre sont liés.

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Mais c'est laid !

\- Absolument pas !

\- John. Personne n'a plus jamais porté ce genre de truc depuis les années quatre-vingt. Et ceux qui le faisaient à l'époque n'étaient certainement pas fréquentables.

\- Tu te considères comme fréquentable ? Vraiment ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Enlève ça.

\- Et pourquoi tu déciderais de ce que je porte ou non ?

\- Au nom de : si tu ne le fais pas, je dirai à tout le monde que je ne te connais pas.

\- Et moi je grimperai sur tes genoux à la moindre occasion et je te ferai des bisous sur la joue et-

\- Cette chose ne me touchera PAS. Et toi qui la porte non plus.

\- Mais c'est super pratique ! Regarde, je peux mettre mes clés, et mes papiers, ça prend moins de place qu'un sac, on peut pas la perdre et-

\- John. Moi vivant, mon petit-ami ne sortira pas avec, autour de la taille, une banane."

.

FIN

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, les enfants !  
**

 **Des bisous à tous.**

Nauss


	6. 221B (6)

**Coucou les gens ! Hello Elie, et encore un bon anniv ! *coeurs coeurs***

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à laylou-miimi pour ce mot en B :)**

 **Merci à Nalou d'amour pour sa relecture.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

221B (6)

.

Sherlock était pensif. Il n'aimait pas ça. Souvent, vague à l'âme signifiait nostalgie.

Sous l'arbre, dans le grand jardin, il laissait ses yeux courir sur l'herbe neuve qui brillait d'un vert presque fluo, produit de ce mois d'avril qui avait amené avec lui des jours magnifiques. Le vent agitait doucement son assise et il se laissait porter. Il n'avait jamais été très lourd - John le lui avait assez reproché par le passé - et ce n'était certainement pas par des kilogrammes que le poids des années l'avait marqué.

Sa main parcheminée monta d'elle-même à son visage pour tracer les rides qui sertissaient ses yeux - d'avoir trop ri, trop aimé.

L'arbre, l'herbe, le vent. Les jouets d'enfants qui n'étaient plus. Il imagina ce qu'il aurait pensé, à vingt ans, si on lui avait parlé d'une époque bénie où un enfant éclairerait de ses éclats de rire les pièces où lui-même vivrait. John n'était encore pas dans sa vie. Leur rencontre avait tout changé. Insidieusement. Joliment.

"Perdu dans tes pensées ?"

Une voix douce, féminine. Baiser sur ses boucles grisonnantes.

"Papa nous attend pour manger. Tu viens ?

\- Je vous rejoins," acquiesça-t-il doucement.

Il regarda s'éloigner la petite fille que John et lui avaient élevée, devenue une quarantenaire épanouie. Un dernier regard pour ses souvenirs puis, heureux de rejoindre sa famille, il abandonna la vieille balançoire.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **J'espère que ça t'a plu, Petit Lapin :)**

Nauss


	7. 442BB (7) (8)

**Hello gens ! Coucou Elie *coeurs***

 **MERCI pour vos reviews et vos favs, ça me fait très plaisir et je suis contente que ces petits textes vous plaisent. Je m'amuse toujours autant en les écrivant.**

 **Celui-ci est un format un peu spécial... Besoin de plus de mots pour cette histoire, alors j'ai adaptriché :3**

 **Merci à Nalou pour sa bêta *coeur***

 **Les mots en B sont d'Elie elle-même :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

221 B (7) - 221B (8) _ou_ 442BB

.

Le rapport de Holmes avec Londres était, de mon point de vue, celui d'un homme face à une prostituée dont il se serait profondément amouraché. Intéressée donc conciliante devant chacune de ses demandes, si ce n'était celle de devenir son épouse, évidemment. Il payait très exactement ce qu'il fallait et comme il le fallait pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait ardemment un soir ; il savait s'entretenir parfaitement avec ceux qui la possédaient pour en tirer ses bénéfices sans pour autant se vendre à ces individus ; il la connaissait par coeur, avec ivresse, passion… cette passion ayant pour conséquence qu'il ne savait plus entrevoir la limite entre _elle_ et _eux_.

Alors, chaque matin, la mutine devait inlassablement lui rappeler qu'ils n'existaient ensemble que dans la nuit et le vice et que, si sensuelle et fraîche à la lueur des lanternes rouges, le soleil sur le maquillage craquelé qui comblait les reliefs de son visage usé montrait combien elle n'était pas faite pour lui être vertue le jour.

Car les rues qui s'emplissaient avec le début de la journée lui remémoraient que Londres ne lui appartenait pas. Et la foule rangée l'obligeait à considérer le fait que courir les rues la nuit et se perdre en travaux indignes l'empêchait d'être un homme honnête dont l'épouse quelconque donnerait docilement à leur dernier né le biberon.

Même si elle avait sa préférence - son admiration sans borne, même - Londres n'était ainsi pas en mesure de satisfaire ses instincts virils. Il avait par conséquent quelques maîtresses à qui il rendait parfois visite. Aucune n'avait son coeur, bien sûr, mais le faste et l'accessibilité de Brighton, son esprit ouvert et cultivé, également, le ravissaient sporadiquement. Plus souvent cependant, il lui préférait la sobriété de sa benjamine, Eastbourne, et les septs soeurs qui les séparaient, dont la blancheur de craie surmontée d'un manteau d'épis se jetait à pic dans la mer grise. Holmes pouvait se perdre des heures durant dans leurs arrondis, y goûter le sel et le souffle d'une grève tantôt câline, tantôt impétueuse.

Si les villes étaient sa tasse de thé, la nature farouche, hostile à l'homme et pourtant si généreuse pour les yeux, qui habitait les côtes déchiquetées du nord ouest de l'Ecosse pouvait le retenir pendant des jours sans que j'eusse la moindre nouvelle, s'il lui prenait l'envie de s'y exiler pour oublier quelque affaire sordide l'ayant plus profondément meurtri qu'à l'ordinaire.

C'était toutefois à moi qu'il revenait, toujours. Même face à de telles intrigantes, je n'avais pas à déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour qu'il oublie qu'on habitait l'une ou l'autre. Car, pour la sensualité, à moi seul étaient dévolus sa bouche et ses grands yeux bleus.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Nous avions donc un 221Biberon et un 221Bleu !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, des bisous à tous !**

Nauss

 **PS : il est fort possible que ce double 221B soit le dernier de ce recueil :) Merci d'avoir été là avec moi jusqu'à maintenant ! Et bon anniversaire mon Elie, encore et toujours !**


End file.
